


Enter... the Captain

by ATTHS_TWICE



Series: A Collection of “First Times” (Both Canon and AU) [14]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Diners, Dinner, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Hanging Out, Jealousy, Morning After, Morning Sex, Movie Night, Pie, Post-Episode: s06e19 The Unnatural, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: An old friend moves back into town, causing some jealous feelings in Mulder. Scully soon helps him realize those feelings are unnecessary.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: A Collection of “First Times” (Both Canon and AU) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983421
Comments: 16
Kudos: 172





	Enter... the Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write my stories out by hand first in composition notebooks before I type them into a document. I find it helps me feel connected to the story on a deeper level. 
> 
> Going through one of my many notebooks, I found this story half finished and it made me laugh. Taking a few days, I finished it and I hope you enjoy it. ❤️

_June 1999_

Mulder sat at his desk on Friday morning, tapping a pencil against it and debating whether he should throw it above him to join the other dozen, when he heard Scully’s laugh through the open office door. He looked up, listening closely, and then rolled his eyes as he heard the other voice he had anticipated, but hoped was not there.

Agent Rogers. Agent _Chad_ Rogers.

He was someone Scully knew from the academy and had recently moved to D.C. from Idaho. They had run into him at a restaurant down the street at lunchtime a few weeks ago.

For about twenty minutes, Mulder had stood there while they had chatted about their time at the academy, old instructors, their jobs and cases. He _had_ been introduced of course, but then seemed to have been forgotten as they had laughed and reminisced. 

As they had, Mulder had sized him up and he knew Scully could tell he was by her body language, which screamed silently for him to stop. He had ignored her and continued to profile him.

He was a good looking guy, clean-cut, dark blonde hair, blue eyes, tall (though not taller than him he was happy to note), and had an all-American boy next door charm. He laughed easily, smiled a lot, and seemed used to doing so, if the laugh lines on his face were any indication. He held himself proudly and he was attentive.

He had also not been wearing a wedding ring. 

After he had walked away, giving them both a happy wave, Scully had stared at Mulder, giving him a look he knew very well.

“He seems nice. Well, at least what I _heard_. I didn’t really get a chance to speak to him,” he had said, with a shrug of his shoulders, before she had a chance to speak. 

“But plenty of time to profile him, I saw,” she had said sarcastically, with a raise of her eyebrows.

“I don’t know what you’re referring to,” he had said with an innocent tone as he had led them out of the restaurant.

“Mm-hmm,” she had responded, shaking her head with a smile as he grinned back. 

“I mean… I’m pretty sure someone named _Chad_ wouldn’t be too hard to profile anyway,” he had said with a side glance at her. She stopped walking and looked at him, a myriad of expressions crossing her face.

“Are you poking fun at a person's name... _Fox_?” she had asked, staring at him. “Because I've met many Chad’s in my life, but you’re the only Fox I know.”

He knew she had meant it to sound tough, that he had no right to say something about anyone’s name, and yet the sentence held double meaning. He had bit back the words he wanted to say, but it was hard, especially when he saw her realize what she had said.

“Shut up,” she had said with a small smile and a shake of her head. “He’s a nice guy. Just keep your comments to yourself… _Fox.”_ She had rolled her eyes and shook her head again as she continued walking.

And so he had.

To a degree.

He no longer made fun of his name, but had taken to calling him Captain, or more accurately, Cap. 

“You said I shouldn’t poke fun at his name, Scully,” he had explained when she sighed and stared at him. “I’m showing him respect.”

“By calling him Cap? I don’t see how that’s better.”

“His last name is Rogers,” he had stated and she shook her head as she stared and he smiled. “Like Steve Rogers? Captain America?”

“Oh, for God’s sake,” she had said as she walked away from him and out of the office.

But he had seen the hint of her smile.

He joked and teased her about the Captain, but it was to cover the way he was truly feeling.

Until Agent Rogers had come into their lives, things had been changing between them. He felt it. And while they had not discussed anything, he knew she _had_ to feel the same way.

Since the night he had called and asked her to meet him at the baseball field, they had begun to spend more time together, which was saying a lot for them. While they were partners who spent most of the time with one another, now it was different.

She was more flirty and happy around him, laughing at his jokes and rolling her eyes with a smile. They had dinners that were not technically “dates,” but they were definitely more than simple dinners. 

They had movie nights in which she would inevitably fall asleep, breathing softly beside him. When the movie was over, she would wake up and stretch, smiling at his teasing as she stood up. Goodbyes began to include a kiss on the cheek, either from her or him, and lingering gazes before leaving to return home.

All of that changed, however, when the Captain showed up. It was not that she was dating him, but they were spending time that until then, had been _his_ time.

He would not admit that he was jealous, but he was and he knew it. He hated feeling that way, especially as they had not discussed anything or had any kind of understanding. She was free to do what she wanted and spend time with whom she wanted. 

But he missed her. Missed her smile. Missed the way his couch pillows smelled of her when she left or hearing her laugh at a stupid movie they had both seen many times before. Missed the feel of her lips on his cheek and the way her eyes dropped to his lips as she stepped back.

He shook his head as he heard Scully laughing again. Even as much as he missed her, he could not be mad or hate Agent Rogers, as much as he may want to do so. 

Yes, he made fun of him to Scully, but he actually liked him. He was a good agent and a nice guy. He had a good work ethic and got along well with everyone.

It was impossible to hate someone who, despite the teasing, did resemble Captain America with his happy, gung-ho attitude. 

Which of course meant he was annoying as shit. 

“See you later, Chad.” He heard Scully say before she walked into the office, a smile on her face.

“Hey, how’s Cap?” he asked, putting down his pencil and looking at her with a smile.

“Mulder, stop,” she answered, putting her bag down and taking off her coat. She gave him a familiar look as she smoothed down her blazer and sighed.

“Hey, I’m just inquiring how our favorite Captain is, that’s all,” he said, raising his hands in defense as he stood up to put away a file.

“Well, _Chad_ is fine. I just ran into him in the elevator and-”

“He walked you to the office?” he asked, turning to look at her. “See? He’s aptly named as a Rogers. An all American hero.”

“Mulder…” she sighed, but he saw her mouth twitching. He winked and she shook her head.

“Actually, he just wanted to confirm our plans for this evening. He walked with me so we could discuss it,” she said, sitting down and turning on her computer.

“Plans?”

“Yeah. We’re going to have dinner tonight and he wanted to confirm the time.”

“Dinner?”

“Mm-hmm. You know the meal that comes at the end of the day?” 

She looked up at him with a smile and he opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it, not sure what he would even say. He shrugged and shook his head slightly.

“We don’t have plans tonight, right?” she asked and again he was unable to answer.

No, _they_ did not have plans, not the way they had recently, when things just seemed to fall into place. They did not have a case, and had no plans to go out of town before their dinner date that evening.

“Mulder?”

“Hmm?” he said, shaking his head. 

“I asked if we had plans tonight. A case? I didn’t think so, but…” she said with another smile.

“No. We don’t have any plans,” he answered, sitting at his desk with a sigh. 

“Okay, great.”

“We do have that meeting with Skinner though, so we should concentrate on that,” he said, not looking at her, but feeling her eyes on him.

The day dragged slowly, meetings filling most of it. Boring meetings that left him grumpy and poor company. There was paperwork to be filed and labs that needed to be checked on, as the hands of the clock moved at a snail's pace. 

“See you Monday, Mulder,” she said at five, pulling him from his thoughts, as she gathered up her things and smiled at him.

“Yeah. You have a good time, Scully. Tell the Cap I said hey,” he said, hoping his forced smile seemed genuine, and she shook her head.

“I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear from you,” she retorted and raised her eyebrows, before walking out the door with a wave, and he sighed as he shook his head. 

She deserved this dinner. The last time she had an actual date, that he knew of anyway, had been years ago. Or maybe she had a secret dating life he knew nothing about. 

He laughed bitterly at that idea, knowing it was not the case, considering the amount of time they spent together. She _should_ go out, be pursued and wooed… 

Sighing, he shook his head again, as he thought that was what _he_ had been doing, but now… he knew he must have had it all wrong. This was their status quo and he needed to accept it. 

Finishing up his work, he left the office with a sigh, locking the door behind him.

Picking up a burger on his way home, he ate it at the dining room table, imagining Scully out to dinner with _Chad_. Undoubtedly, he would take her someplace nice, not to some diner where you could feel _and_ smell the grease. No, he would choose a nice restaurant, someplace with candles and soft music.

He shook his head as he finished his food and tossed out the trash. Flopping onto the couch, he turned on the television and zoned out for the next couple of hours, until he heard a knock at the door. 

Standing up, he walked over and opened it to find Scully on the other side, a plastic bag in her hand. She smiled and he stepped aside to let her enter. 

“Sorry if I’m disturbing you,” she said, as he closed the door.

“Me? You coming over is hardly a disturbance,” he said with a smile. She scrunched her chin and nodded, staring at him with a sigh. “Do you want something to drink? I have… water.”

“Sure, I’ll take some water,” she said with a smile and he nodded, heading for the kitchen, intrigued as to what she was doing there. 

Filling two glasses, he walked back into the dining room and inhaled a breath so deeply, he did not know how she did not hear it.

She had taken off her coat and was standing in a dress, the particular color of blue escaping him. It had a rounded neck, showing off just a hint of her cleavage, of which he was having a hard time not staring at directly. 

The dress was knee length and stopped at her elbows, with ties that were not quite bows, but almost. The material was nearly sheer in spots and he could see her skin beneath it. Taking advantage of her not paying attention to him, his gaze traveled from her shoes to her head, stopping for a few beats at her chest.

As she caught his eye, he noticed her makeup was a bit darker than usual. Her eyes seemed bluer, the darker eyeliner drawing his eyes directly to them. He could see the mole above her lip more than usual and for the millionth time, he wondered why she always kept it covered. 

“Mulder? You okay?” Her tone was teasing and she smiled with an eyebrow raised. “You’re staring quite a bit.”

“Am I?” he asked, clearing his throat as it suddenly felt very dry.

“Do I have something on my face? Is that it?” She touched her face, biting her lip as she smiled.

“No, no you… you look good.” She raised her eyebrows and he cleared his throat again. “More than good. You… shit.” He let out an exasperated sigh and she laughed, reaching for one of the glasses of water and taking a drink, her eyes sparkling.

“Thank you. I think,” she said with a smirk, licking the water from her lips. He took a drink from his own glass and set it on the table, swallowing down the mouthful of water.

“You look beautiful. That’s what I was trying to say.” She looked at him and held his eyes before she nodded with a smile. 

“Thank you.” Her eyes traveled his face and then she sat down, reaching for the bag she had set on the table. “You want to grab a couple of forks?”

“Huh?” 

“Forks, Mulder,” she said with a grin, taking out the container from the bag and he saw it was a large piece of pie, peanut butter from the look of it. His mouth watered as he walked into the kitchen to get the forks.

Handing one to her, he sat down and she opened the lid. Yep, it was peanut butter. He knew she liked it, but _she_ knew he loved it. Looking at her, his head filled with questions, he waited to hear what brought about this visit. 

He watched her push her fork through the whipped cream on top, into the filling, and down into the crust. Raising the bite to her lips, she opened her mouth and her eyes closed as the taste hit her tongue. She let out a moan and he let out of breath, shaking his head.

“Holy shit,” she said, her mouth full. “That is so delicious.” Opening her eyes, she looked at him and nodded to the pie. “Try it.”

He licked his lips as he to0 pushed his fork through the pie, bringing the bite to his mouth. The sweet aroma of it made his mouth water even more and when he tasted it, he also moaned and closed his eyes.

She was right, it was delicious.

“Told you,” she said, and he opened his eyes to find her grinning at him. He nodded as he chewed, the questions still banging around in his head. Another bite each and he could not wait any longer.

“What are you doing here, Scully?” She looked at him in surprise, frowning as she tilted her head. “I mean…” He waved a hand at her, at her dress and face, and he shrugged.

“I thought you said I wasn’t bothering you?” she asked, picking at the crumbs in the container with her fork.

“You’re not. Never. I just meant… you were out on a date… and now you’re here. Shouldn’t you be sharing this desert with the Cap?”

“Mulder…” she warned, giving him the patented Scully look.

“Sorry. With… Chad. Agent Rogers. Whichever.” He shrugged and stared at her with a small smile. 

She sighed and set her fork on the table, rubbed her hands together, and clasped them in her lap. She looked down and sighed again before she looked up at him. 

“Was it not a good date?” he asked, both hoping it was and secretly happy if it was not. She sighed once more and scrunched her chin.

“It’s not that it wasn’t _good_ ,” she said, shaking her head. “It’s just… it’s been a long time since I went out on a date. A _long_ time and… I don’t know.” She sighed and he set his fork down, resting his arm on the table, his fingers locked together.

“Was it not good?” he asked again, hoping for a bit more of an answer, and she shrugged.

“No… it was good. Good food, a nice place… I just felt…” She shrugged again and he smiled.

“Not a hamburger joint, I assume, not with this caliber of pie.” He gestured to the pie and she laughed softly, shaking her head. 

“No, it wasn’t,” she said, looking at him. “But even that would have been okay as I do like burger joints.” She smiled at him and he nodded.

“So… why are you here and not enjoying this desert with…” He wanted to say the Captain so badly, but held his tongue, letting the unsaid word hang there.

She picked up her fork again and began to poke at the pie with a shrug.

“I… I was excited about this date. I took the time to get ready and I just…” She looked at him again and he nodded, though not entirely sure what had happened.

“Well, I don’t wanna take away from the fact that you spent time getting ready, but…” He shook his head, staring at the dress she wore, the way it had slid back as she crossed her legs. 

He ached to touch the skin presented to him, to push her dress back even further, wanting to find the almost heart shaped freckle on her inner thigh that he had seen only a couple of times. He wanted to watch her legs part in open invitation as he fell to his knees, prepared to worship at the only altar he would ever acknowledge. 

The altar of Dana Scully. 

“But?” she asked and he shook his head, his thoughts far away and not ones he could share. Clearing his throat, he shook his head again.

“But… you don’t really need to go to all that effort.” He gestured to the dress again and she hummed. “You look… it’s a beautiful dress and you wear it well, but you don’t need all that, Scully. You… you just need to show up.” He shook his head, letting out a breath as he stared at her and she tilted her head with another hum. Nodding her head, she looked back at the pie.

“That’s good to know, I suppose,” she said, scraping at the top of the pie, eating a bite of only whipped cream.

“Yeah,” he agreed, his heart pounding at the words he had just said, the honesty behind them, and the dirty thoughts swirling in his head involving whipped cream. 

“Except… I don’t think you’re entirely correct.” She put her fork down again, licking her lips as she clasped her hands together.

“How do you mean?” he asked in confusion.

“Well, you said I don’t need to make such an effort. That I just need to “show up.” Yet… I _have,_ and well…” She shrugged, her palms up, and eyebrows raised.

“What?” he asked, still confused. She stared at him, her expression unchanging, and suddenly he understood. Heat rushed to his face and his mouth opened and closed. “Scully…” he breathed. 

“And with pie no less,” she whispered, breathing in deeply, staring into his eyes. 

“Scully,” he said again, leaning forward and then pausing. She uncrossed her legs and leaned toward him, pausing just as he did.

They stared at one another, neither of them speaking, at least not verbally. She touched his arm and he glanced down at her hand, her fingernails scratching lightly.

“I like burger joints,” she said softly, reminding him once again. 

“And greasy diners in small towns?” he asked, moving his arm, her nails trailing down the inside of his wrist, catching her fingers in his own.

“Hmm,” she hummed, placing her other hand on his knee as she leaned forward further. “Those are the best kinds of diners.”

“Hmm,” he responded, his heart racing as he covered her hand on his knee and leaned toward her.

“In case you weren’t sure,” she said, her voice low and her warm breath close to his mouth. “I’m saying I prefer you and greasy diners over the Captain and his fancy restaurant.” 

“The _Captain_ , Scully? Oh sweet Jesus,” he breathed out as she pressed her lips to his, her hand moving from his arm to his neck, her nails digging into his flesh.

A hand at her waist pulled her to him, bringing her onto his lap. Their kiss deepened and she pressed further into him, his hand moving to her thigh, her dress held within his fingers.

God, she tasted delicious- like pie and faintly of the wine she must have had during dinner. Her nails scraping and moving into his hair, made him feel dizzy. Pulling back, she stared at him, her lipstick smeared and lips swollen. She was breathing hard, her chest rising and falling. She smiled and kissed him again, his fingers pushing up the impossibly soft dress she wore, exposing her even softer skin.

She moaned into his mouth and he halted his fingers. A higher pitched moan and he smiled against her lips, continuing his movement, his hands under her dress and grazing her ass over her underwear.

“Maybe we could move this to a more comfortable location,” she murmured, kissing his neck, her tongue licking and teeth biting softly. His body responded with a jerk, his fingers gripping her ass.

He stood up and she laughed as she held on, her arms holding tightly, her legs wrapping around his waist. They stumbled to the bedroom, laughing as he slammed the door behind them. 

_______________________

The ringing phone woke him and he sat up quickly, the bright sunlight burning his eyes. Shutting them, he laid back down, fumbling for the phone beside him.

“Hello?” he said, his voice thick with sleep.

“Mulder! Hey man, you still coming over here? We have the videos ready.” He heard Langly say as he rubbed his head and yawned.

“Coming over?” he asked, not fully understanding what he meant.

“Yeah, you said you wanted to watch the new video we got from-“ 

“Ask him if Scully wants to come too,” Frohike said and Langly scoffed.

“Frohike, stop,” Byers said and Mulder groaned, yawning once again. 

“Mmm.” He heard beside him and his eyes flew open, looking to his right.

He saw movement beneath the sheet and red hair on his pillow. A bare shoulder was exposed as she shifted, her feet brushing his legs. She froze, touching him once more, before pulling her feet away. Turning her head, she looked at him over her shoulder.

“Mulder! So will you be coming soon? Could you-“ He hung up the phone, no desire to know what they wanted from him.

Turning over simultaneously, they faced one another, the realization of what had happened the night before, rising as steadily as the sun.

Flashes of the night filled his head as he stared at her: watching her dress fall to the floor as she stood in front of him in matching teal colored underwear. Her hands on his chest moving to the waistband of his pants. The feel of her skin as he pulled her underwear down, bending low as the heart shaped freckle called for his attention. The taste of her, the sounds she made, the feel of her fingers in his hair, her legs tightening around his head and the way she breathed his name repeatedly as he kissed his way up her body. 

She breathed out his name as she reached out a hand, touching his face with a beautiful smile. Her thumb brushed his lips and he kissed it, smiling slowly.

“Did I hear you say you have plans today?” she asked, her voice low and slightly scratchy. She cleared her throat, lightly scraping at his neck.

“Me? Nah. No plans,” he said quietly, his foot grazing her leg and hooking behind it, a hand on her hip over the sheet. 

“No plans at all?” she asked with a smile, her hand moving from his face and down his chest. He swallowed and shook his head.

“Nothing that can’t be done right here,” he stated and she smiled, biting her lower lip. 

“Mmm, or perhaps in the shower?” she suggested, her hand slipping under the sheet and trailing down his stomach, her fingers wrapping around his growing erection.

“Mmm… maybe a little later,” he breathed, his body twitching at the thought of showering with her. A shower that was not forced upon them, where he could touch her and lick the water from her skin.

“Not now?” she asked softly, moving closer as she stroked him.

“N… no… not yet, as much as the thought does appeal to me.” 

“I can tell,” she smiled, her thumb rubbing across the head of his erection. He thrust into her hand, his eyes closing momentarily as he gasped.

He pushed the sheet from both of them, grabbed her and pulled her astride him, causing her to gasp as her hands planted firmly on his chest. Hair mussed, makeup smudged under her eyes… she had never looked more beautiful. 

Raising up, she stroked him again before inhaling as she guided him, and slid down his length. Her fingernails dug into his chest, his name falling from her lips.

“Oh...mmm,” she breathed, Her grip lessening as she stared at him, raising up and back down. “You… oh, Mulder…” Her eyes closed and her head dropped back, as she began to ride him faster. He gripped her thighs, his thumb tracing over the freckle that drove him crazy.

“Scully, god yes,” he cried out as her nails scratched his chest and she dug in once again, the sharp pain adding to his pleasure. 

“Hmm. Hmm, oh my god... Mulder, I’m… oh gawwwd,” she cried, stilling and collapsing on top of him, breathing fast and humming out her release. 

He gave her a few moments before he held her and rolled them over. Thrusting slowly, her body tight around him, he kissed her, his tongue mimicking his lower half. She whimpered, her legs shaking and he went faster, his release approaching.

“Mulder,” she breathed, her hands gripping his back.

With his lips at her throat, he groaned, thrusting again before spilling inside of her, feeling her muscles tightening, his name a breathy moan, her nails once more scratching at his skin.

They were both breathing hard, sweaty and sated. Her fingers ran softly up and down his back, whispering his name.

“Christ, I’ve missed sex,” she breathed out and he chuckled against her throat, kissing her and raising his head.

“Me too,” he replied, kissing her again, her hands moving to his hair. Pulling back he smiled and she chuckled, stroking his face.

“Are you up for that shower now?” she asked and he raised his eyebrows. She laughed, pulling him down for another kiss. 

_____________________

Hours later, she stood next to the dining room table, showered and dressed, putting on her shoes. He smiled as he picked up the near empty container of pie and threw it in the trash. As he walked back to her, her phone on the table began to ring. 

She glanced at it and shook her head as she pressed the button to end the call. Looking up at him, he raised his eyebrows, asking her a silent question.

“The Captain and I need to have a little chat, but not right now.” 

“I can’t tell you how arousing it is to hear you finally call him that,” he said, coming closer and holding her face to kiss her thoroughly. Laughing, she pulled back, her hands on his chest.

“Yeah, I may have noticed,” she teased and he smiled. Staring at each other, she kissed him again and stepped back with a grin.

“So, I’ll see you in a little while?”

“You’re goddamn right you will,” he answered, kissing her again and nuzzling at her neck, causing her to giggle; a sound he did not hear nearly often enough. 

“You bring over some dinner… and I’ll provide the dessert.” She looked at him pointedly as she picked up her coat, and he shook his head, desire coursing through him. 

“What should I bring?” he asked, wanting to hear what she would say, even though he knew what the answer would be.

“Oh, I don’t know…” she said, her hand on the door knob, a huge smile on her face, as her eyes twinkled mischievously. “How about a burger and some fries?”   
  



End file.
